


Nagito doesn't like action movies

by f0xys0cks



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0xys0cks/pseuds/f0xys0cks
Summary: A fluff fic where Nagito and Hajime are roommates and it's movie night. Nagito has nightmares, and Hajime finds out and comforts him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 161





	1. Movie Night

Hajime jumped slightly in surprise as he heard a sound to his right. He looked over at Nagito, who had wide eyes, fixed intensely on the screen in front of them. He was holding a pillow to his chest.

"Um..." Hajime said hesitantly. "I know you said you don't really like movies like this..."

Nagito's demeanor seemed to change almost immediately upon registering his voice. 

He smiled one of his 'kind, reassuring' smiles. "You shouldn't concern yourself with what trash like me wants to watch. If you picked out a movie, it must be a fantastic choice, Hajime." And he said it so genuinely, the only person who would ever say something like that without even a hint of sarcasm. 

"... I guess so." Hajime looked back to the TV, ignoring the self-deprecating comment. If he tried to shut down every single one of those, they wouldn't even be able to have a functioning conversation. 

He'd actually been looking forward to this movie for quite a while. In fact, Hajime had always been really into action movies. What was cooler than trying to stop a bomb from destroying a train full of innocent passengers? Ever since he was a kid, he'd always looked up to guys in these kinds of movies as heros, like other kids looked up to superheroes like Batman. 

He glanced over at Nagito again, to see how he was doing. 

Not well, apparently. 

The paler boy had closed his eyes and buried his face into the pillow he was clutching in his arms. 

_He really doesn't want to watch this, does he?_

Hajime frowned. "Nagito..."

"Hm?" He looked up from his pillow.

"You can go to sleep. You don't have to watch this..."

Nagito hesitated for a minute, casting his eyes downward, seemingly unhappy with the very suggestion. But after a moment, he got up. Then, unexpectedly, he just turned and walked away without even saying a word. 

"Uh... goodnight," Hajime called after him, a little surprised.

_I hope he doesn't think I'd rather watch it without him._

Trying to ignore that thought for now, Hajime went back to watching his movie.

About a minute later, Nagito plopped back onto the couch.

"I thought you were-"

Nagito flopped down next to him and pulled a blanket over himself, head resting on a pillow just inches away from the other boy. He was facing away from the TV, probably so he didn't have to look at it.

He closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Hajime." He said, as if that was that. Hajime got the distinct impression he wasn't supposed to argue. 

"Oh, uh... Goodnight, I guess."

* * *

The rest of the movie went smoothly. Now that Nagito was asleep, he could just relax and enjoy it without having to worry about anything else. Things were getting intense. They only had a few minutes in the story until the bombs were supposed to go off, and they knew where the criminal was, but the problem was, they didn't have time to get to him and make the arrest. 

Suddenly Hajime cried out in surprise as Nagito jerked up into a sitting position and he felt a hand grab tightly onto his arm. 

"W-what-"

"Hajime?!" Nagito said too loudly and looked at him in shock, as if he was in a different place. He'd never seen the paler boy look so panicked and... scared. 

Before he could register what was happening, Hajime felt arms around his shoulders and hair brush his cheek. 

"Wha..."

Was Nagito... hugging him?

... Was he shaking...?

Hajime hesitated for a moment, still confused. After a moment, he slowly brought his arms up and hugged the boy who was clinging onto him. 

"Nagito...? Are you okay...?" 

No reply. He felt him swallow thickly against his shoulder and let out a shuddering breath. 

They sat like that for a moment, and Hajime hugged him a little tighter, starting to feel the shaking stop.

He tried again. "Um..." 

The white-haired boy jolted in surprise, as if suddenly realizing what was happening. 

"S-sorry!" He yanked his arms away, looking horrified. "I'm really sorry, Haji-"

Before he could finish his sentence and make a break for it, Hajime felt himself react automatically and pull the other boy against him, back into a hug. 

"Whatever, shut up, it's fine! Just... stop freaking out." 

The white-haired boy hesitated, not knowing what to do.

Hajime tightened the hug a little bit. This was probably going to be awkward later, but... 

"It's... The movie's almost over anyways," he mumbled. "Just... don't make it weird." It was supposed to be a command but it came out sounding like a plea. 

After a moment, Nagito shifted slightly closer and hugged him again, burying his face in the other boy's neck. For once, thank whatever god is out there, he didn't say anything witty or obnoxious. 

"... Thank you, Hajime." 

"Whatever... it's nothing." He mumbled somewhat awkwardly, eyes fixed on the movie and trying not to think too much about what he was doing and what he would say about it later.

* * *

They sat like that for the rest of the movie, Nagito finally seeming to fall asleep again. If at any point the paler boy had thought the situation was awkward or uncomfortable, Hajime sure as hell couldn't tell. He rested back against the couch and watched the movie from over Nagito's shoulder, feeling awkward and tense at first, for some reason afraid to move an inch. Eventually he found himself adjusting to it and relaxing, feeling much less self-conscious once he noticed the other boy was asleep. 

Every once in a while he could feel soft, feather-light hair tickle his cheek. The slight pressure of a warm, heavy body leaning on his. Warm puffs of breath ghosting over his neck. It was... kind of nice, almost. Definitely comforting. Which is good, because that was the whole point. 

Eventually the credits started rolling. 

"Wow. That movie was even better than I thought it'd be." 

He released Nagito from the hug and nudged him a little bit by the shoulders. 

"Hey, Nagito. Wake up."

"Mmm," he mumbled, slowly removing his arms from the other's shoulders and rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

Hajime pulled away and hesitated, not sure if he should directly address the situation or pretend it had never happened. He decided it would be better to just get it out of the way, otherwise it might be even more awkward in the morning. 

"Do you feel any better?" 

Nagito yawned. "Of course." He then smiled tiredly as he stood up and gathered up his blanket and pillow. "It was really nice to have someone there when I woke up for once." 

"What do you mean?" Hajime asked, almost without even realizing he had. "Do you wake up in the middle of the night a lot?"

Nagito shrugged. "It's already a miracle to be mostly free from the wild swings of my luck. If it's only a far-off dream here and there, and I wake up free from any real consequences, I'd say I'm really quite fortunate." He sounded so genuinely untroubled by the words coming out of his mouth. 

He... didn't know what to say. He watched Nagito trudge off towards his room for the night, waving back at him nonchalantly.

"Goodnight, Hajime." 

As he turned off the TV and went to his own room, he just felt more and more unsettled. 

_Does this happen all the time?_

He thought about how he's a bit of a late sleeper, so he has absolutely no idea when Nagito wakes up. He'd never been the first to wake up a day in his life. But there have definitely been times where the lucky boy seemed tired or unusually out of it, and sometimes he thought it was odd to see him go to bed early... 

Suddenly he felt really concerned. What if he wakes up from nightmares every other night? What if he can't go back to sleep because he's alone? Why did he never say anything? Not even a 'Hey, how's it going?' 'Oh could be better, didn't sleep great last night.' How hard would it be to say something like that?! 

Hajime sighed and furrowed his eyebrows.

"This is ridiculous." 

He'd just have to find out himself.


	2. Super Secret Mission to Confront Nagito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime stays up to try to confront Nagito

Fast forward two nights later, and Hajime was sitting in the living room, watching the TV silently with the subtitles on. He could read a book instead, but... honestly, he wasn't that into reading. Subtitles sucked, too, actually. 

He hoped this wasn't a huge waste of time. As he sat there staring at the screen with heavy eyelids, he did consider that he could just give up and ASK Nagito about the nightmares. But something about hatching a stupid plan and catching him in the act felt so much more... Inescapable? Something the manipulative jerk wouldn't be able to wriggle out of? Or maybe it was just... fun to pretend that this was some kind of secret mission. Nah, that sounded silly. 

He heard a quiet noise from the hall. The sound of a door opening? 

_Aha!_

Hajime sat up smirking, suddenly feeling very awake. It must have been his lucky day.

In the dim light from the TV, he saw Nagito slowly trudge into the room, hair a mess and shirt unevenly hanging more off one shoulder than the other. He looked pretty exhausted, and was staring down towards the floor. 

He slowly glanced up and 

"FUCK-" 

Almost jumped out of his skin. Oops. 

"Jesus, you scared me! What the fuck are you doing out here?!" He dropped his voice to a loud whisper. 

"Why are you whispering? We're the only ones here." 

He spoke a little louder and asked again. "Why are you still watching TV this late?" 

Hajime glanced back towards the TV. Should he come up with an excuse? Or just tell it like it is? He'd been sitting here for like 3 hours, why didn't he think about this earlier? 

He guessed since he hadn't come up with a cover story he should just tell the truth.

"I'm staying up to spy on you and see if you get up in the middle of the night." 

"... Why?" 

"Uh..." He didn't really know what to say about that one. 

_Wow, I'm really good at this._

Nagito smirked playfully, "Is it because you're worried about me?" 

"I mean... yeah, I guess." Hajime admitted. 

The smirk fell off the white-haired boy's face, replaced by a look of surprise. 

"I honestly don't know why you're always so surprised to be treated like a human being." 

Nagito smiled and walked toward the kitchen, humming, "Trash like me doesn't deserve your concern, Hajime. Perhaps you should be more thoughtful and less half-assed about what you waste your time on?" 

Hajime's eye twitched in annoyance as he disappeared into the other room. He grumbled, "I don't know how you manage to insult us both at the same time."

Nagito came back a minute later with a can of Dr. Hopper. To Hajime's surprise, he handed him one as well. Hajime begrudgingly mumbled a 'thanks'. How could one person be both SO considerate AND so obnoxious? 

Nagito sat down next to him. "So, now that your super secret master plan has been a success, are you going back to bed?" 

Hajime squinted at him. How did he...

"Get out of my head," he said, ignoring the question and taking a sip. 

"You can't stay up all night, you know," Nagito continued, pressing forward with his point, as usual. "You'll be tired in the morning and a less effective version of yourself."

"So? You won't get any sleep either, right?"

Nagito smirked down at the soda can in his hand. "Does that really matter?"

Hajime groaned. Nagito was like an impenetrable shield. Or a broken record. He didn't know which. 

"I'm too tired for this shit." He got up.

"Oh? Going to bed finally? That's a good decision. You'll definitely regret it in the morning if you don't. Goodnight, Hajime! Sweet dreams!" 

He headed silently to his room, ignoring the obnoxious monologue trailing behind him. Especially the part about sweet dreams. Irony, much? 

He grabbed a few blankets and pillows and lugged them back out to the living room, dumping them on Nagito from behind the couch.

"Huh?? What's this?"

"A recurring theme. Or something." Hajime muttered. "Whatever. Just go to sleep." 

He sat down on the end of the couch and bunched up some blankets and pillows, half-laying on the armrest and trying to turn it into a makeshift bed without taking up too much space.

"Really? You're going to sleep with me?" 

Hajime felt his face heat up in embarrassment. 

"I told you not to make it weird!" 

"No, you said that about falling asleep in your arms."

"Holy shit!" He kicked Nagito but he just laughed in response. "Why are you like this? Shut up and go to sleep before I change my mind!" 

The white-haired boy's laughter died down. 

"Hajime, you're so kind, going so far out of your way to care about someone like me." This time his voice was quiet, and serious. "People really do notice the things you do to help them. I know you don't feel like it most of the time, but you really are the Ultimate Hope." 

He had opened his mouth to complain, but he shut it when the compliment hit a little too close to home. 

"... Goodnight, Nagito." 

"Goodnight."


	3. Bonus Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the next morning

Hajime felt the tug of alertness gently pull him out of his sleep. He laid there for a minute with his eyes closed, preferring to stay in that peaceful state than having to get up and deal with the rest of the world. It was so relaxing, heavy and warm. He cracked his eyes open, seeing the ceiling above him, and realized that he was in the living room. He moved his arm and felt it brush against fluffy hair. Wha...? 

As he started to take in his surroundings, he noticed things were a little different than his usual mornings. For a start, Nagito was half-laying on him, arms wrapped around his torso and cheek resting on his stomach. His fluffy hair was a mess. He could see slow rise and fall of the white-haired boy's soft breathing. He actually looked kind of peaceful, and... innocent? Nothing like when he was conscious. 

Hajime groggily laid his head back and closed his eyes. He didn't have the energy to get upset right now.

_I guess he was able to go back to sleep after all. Mission success._

After a few more minutes of trying to go back to sleep, he tiredly propped himself back up and gently tugged a strand of the other boy's hair. 

"Hey..." 

"Mmm?" Nagito lifted his head up and peered at the other through sleepy eyes.

"You're on me. Get off." 

"..." He looked like he was trying to process what was going on. 

All of a sudden Nagito's eyes shot open and he yelled and jumped back, accidentally losing balance and falling off the couch. 

_Wow. Graceful._

"Ow!" He quickly sat up, "I'm sorry, Hajime! I didn't mean to invade your personal space, really, it was an acci-mmph!"

Hajime put a hand over his mouth, cutting him off. "It's too early for this." Then he laid back down and closed his eyes again. 

Nagito shifted to sit on his knees and peered over him. 

"You probably hate me now. I'm really sorry. Honestly, after you were way nicer to me than you should've been-"

This time Hajime just put a hand over Nagito's face, not really seeing where his mouth was, since his eyes were, you know, closed. 

"Ssshh." 

Nagito mumbled quietly, muffled by Hajime's hand. "You probably never want to watch movies with trash like me again." 

Hajime sighed loudly, pulling his hand back and propping himself up on his elbows. 

"We can still watch movies."

"Are you just saying that so I'll leave you alone and let you go back to sleep?"

_So you DO notice that I'm trying to sleep, and that you're not letting me..._

"No. I'm not just saying that. But I do want to go back to sleep."

Nagito smiled and leaned his head on the edge of the couch, now looking at Hajime sideways. 

"... You really are a kind person, Hajime." 

He grumbled in response and turned away to lay on his side, pulling a blanket over his head to block out the light. 

"..."

"Are you hungry, Hajime? Do you want me to make breakfast?"

"Mn," he grunted.

"Is that a yes?" 

"Mn." 

"Hmm, how about waffles? I love waffles. I know this sounds weird, but something about them feels hopeful."

"Mn." 

"Okay, waffles it is!"

He picked himself up off the floor and headed towards the kitchen. 

"Hey, Nagito..." 

"Oh, did you want something else? I can make anything. Well, anything we have, that is. Although, I suppose if we don't have something it's also possible I could-"

"Next time you wake up and can't get back to sleep, you should wake me up, too."

Nagito laughed, dismissing his thoughtful offer entirely. "But if I do that, you won't get as much sleep!"

Hajime sat up and tiredly looked over from the couch. "But if you won't, then I'll have to stay up again, and then I'll get even _less sleep."_

Nagito blinked in surprise, a small blush spreading across his pale face. He looked away quickly, trying to hide it. Instead, he looked down towards the floor and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"... So?" He asked impatiently.

"... You're a tough negotiator, Hajime." He couldn't see the involuntary smile tugging at Nagito's lips, but he could heard it in his voice.

Hajime smirked and laid back down, closing his eyes again. 

"That's probably because I'm so used to dealing with _you."_


End file.
